


Unwanted ※

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Adoption, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Muteness, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Robin Buckley & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Self-Harm, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Mike has everything hes ever wanted. His friends, his girlfriend. What happens when his parents inform him that they're adopting a girl his age.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Micheal! Can you come down here?!"

Mike ran down the stairs quickly, not wanting to get in trouble. "Hey mom what's up?" Karen motioned to the couch where his two siblings were sat. He sat next to them and sighed. "Did we do something wrong?"

Ted shook his head, "no Nancy. You guys did nothing wrong." Mike looked around before speaking up, "then what's going on?" Karen smiled at Ted, "you wanna tell them or should I?" Ted nodded at her, allowing her to keep talking. "Well, we've decided to adopt a child!"

Those six words could make or break a family. That did both to the Wheeler family. Karen and Ted thought something was missing. Mike hated his idea but Nancy loved it. Holly was oblivious to everything.

"Mom! I think you have enough kids!"

"How old are they?" Nancy was optimistic about everything, always looking at the bright side of everything. "Shes Mike's age, 14." The three siblings looked at each other.

"She?!"

****

"She wants to adopt. They're picking her up tomorrow." Mike wheeler was in his basement complaining to his friends. "What's her name?! How old is she? What does she look like?!" Mike rolled his eyes at Dustin's questions.

"Maxine, 14, and ugly as fuck! She's short, has red hair, stupid blue eyes. She just came to the stupid center out of fucking California. They said she was abused then ran away to the police station. They shipped her to Hawkins. I already hate her."

Dustin looked at Mike again, "please don't tell me shes gonna start hanging with us." Mike shook his head furiously, "I'd rather be taken by the demogorgon than let her hang with us! No offense." Will shook his head and laughed softly, "none taken." El just held onto his arm.

There was a knock on the basement door. "What mom?!"

"Micheal! We have to re-do your room!"

All the kids looked at each other with confused faces. "What?!"


	2. Two ※

"Micheal! We need to talk about this!"

"SHE IS NOT SLEEPING IN MY FUCKING ROOM!"

"Language!"

Mike had sent all his friends home when his mom came down to the basement. She had told him that he needed to share a room with Max, as there were no other rooms in the house. Nancy was older and doesn't want a teenager in her room, and Holly's too young. That only left Mike. "Micheal please!"

Nancy walked into the house with a small redhead behind him. Mike looked back at his mom, obviously pissed. "YOU SAID TOMORROW!"

"Micheal-"

"NO MOM! I never asked for this! I never asked for her to come and fuck everything up! She can sleep in the fucking basement." The tall boy ran to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed his walkie? "El? El are you there? Over."

"Mike? What's wrong? Over."

"The girl, shes here. Ugh she looks annoying! And why is she so skinny?! Its like her clothes barley fit her! Over."

"Where is she gonna sleep? Over."

"Mom wants us to sleep in the same room. Over."

"Gross! I don't like her, over."

"Me neither El. Night! Over and out."

****

"I'm sorry about him." Karen was making Max a bed in the basement. "Listen sweetheart if you need anything just come to my room okay?" Max nodded, holding her bag and skateboard tightly. Karen sighed and took the things from her, making the small girl flinch. "Hey it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. You wanna change sweetheart?" Max nodded slightly and tried to take her shirt off. She huffed when she realized she was too weak. Karen looked at the girl with sad eyes and helped her get changed. "You're all skin and bones sweetheart."

"Goodnight!" She went to go turned off the lights when Max yelled. Karen looked back at the girl, "what's wrong?" Max shook her head and pointed at the lights. "You want them on?" The redhead nodded and Karen smiled. "Okay. Goodnight."

****

"Mike! Nancy! Max! Breakfast!"

Mike and Nancy came running down the stairs to the table. They started eating their eggos quickly. Karen looked at the table and sighed, "wheres Max?" Mike mumbled a small 'who cares.' She glared at him, "well Micheal, you can go downstairs and wake her up!"

"Why me?!"

"You're being rude to her for no reason!"

"Yeah! She took my room!"

"Micheal please! Your sharing! That girl has been through a lot, please just try to be understanding."

"I've been through a lot too!"

"That's enough Micheal. Go wake her up!"

Mike huffed and walked down the stairs. He flicked on the lights and looked at the mattress on the floor. No one was on there. "What the-" he went to the bathroom and opened the door. Again no one was there. "Mom? Shes not here!" Mike's eyes scanned his basement before he found Max in the for he made for El theee years ago. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" He was furious. Mike stomped over and pulled the girl out forcefully, he didn't realize how scared she was. Nancy ran down the stairs and pulled Mike away from the now crying girl. "Mike! What the fuck are you doing?!" Nancy hugged Max and tried to get her to stop crying.

The three were now sitting on the couch in the basement. "Mike apologize!"

"Why should I?! Shes the one ruining everything!"

"Mike! Please just apologize!"

"No!" And with that he went up the stairs. Nancy sighed and looked at Max, "I'm sorry Max. Hes just a teenage boy. Why don't you get dressed and come upstairs? I can make you pancakes if you'd like?" Max thought for a second before nodding. She went to the bathroom and changed. She wore black leggings, jean overalls, a small red jacket, and a long sleeve stripped turtleneck. Her hair was down and she wore little mascara. Max walked out and smiled shyly at Nancy. "You look great let's go." Nancy walked up the stairs and Max followed behind. Mike rolled his eyes at the two girls and started to eat again.

"Good morning Max! Are you hungry," Karen asked smiling at the small redhead. Max shook her head and held onto her backpack tightly. Mike stopped eating and looked at her, "why don't you talk?" Karen looked at Mike with a glare. Max just smiled at him. "Okay well time for school! I can drive you if-" Mike interrupted his mom, "we can walk."

Mike walked to the garage, getting his bike with Max following close behind him. "You're not getting a ride, you realize that right?" Max nodded and got her skateboard from the ground. "Woah! You skate!?" The redhead smiled brightly and nodded. "C-can I see it?" She thought for a second before handing him the board. He held it in his hands carefully and looked at the stickers on the bottom. "This is really cool, Max." He handed it back to the girl whose face was as red as her hair.

The two rode to school quickly, and Mike quickly went to his friends. Max stood for a moment before going inside to find the office. "Is that Maxine?" Dustin asked as he watched the redhead walk into the school quietly. Mike rolled his eyes, "yeah. She didn't eat this morning." Lucas looked at him with big eyes, "why not?" Mike shrugged and kissed El's cheek. El smiled sheepishly at him, "is she mean?" Mike shrugged again, "she doesn't talk."

"Why not?" Will asked in a quiet voice. "I have no idea," Mike placed his bike in the rack and locked it in. "We should help her." The whole group looked at Will like he was crazy. El shook her head, "I don't like her." Mike nodded, looking at his girlfriend.

****

The five kids sat in their favorite class, science with Mr. Clarke. The door opened to reveal the principal with a small redhead behind him. "New Student Mr. Clarke. Be careful with her." And with that, he left the room. Mr. Clarke smiled at the girl, "everyone this is Max. Max why don't you take a seat next to El?" The redhead nodded and looked around the room, wondering where El was. The burnette rolled her eyes and raised her hand. Max looked up and walked to the back, sitting next to the burnette. Mr. Clarke began teaching quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	3. Three ※

Max and Mike rode home quickly and quietly. "Hey Mom said we're sharing a room." Max nodded and hopped off her board. She place it in the garage and ran inside quickly. Mike watched her run and walked in. Even if he was being nice to her, he didn't like her. "Hey Mike! The rooms all set up, Max's in there now." Mike nodded taking a banana, "I'm gonna go to the arcade to meet up with the party." 

"Oh Micheal can you take Max please?" He nearly dropped his banana. Mike turned back to his mom and shook his head. "Please Mike! She doesn't know anyone here and I'm worried about her!" 

"No! I'm not letting her meet my friends! They don't even like her!" 

"Micheal please." 

He took one look at his pleading mothers face and sighed. "Fine! MAX COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Karen gasped and smacked him on the mouth, "stop it! She's afraid of yelling Mike! Don't do that to her." The two heard footsteps running down the stairs and sniffles. Max walked into the kitchen crying quietly. She looked up at the two, waiting to see what she has done wrong. Karen went to hug her and she flinched, backing up. The older woman put her arms down and sighed, "Max? Do you want to go to the arcade with Mike and his friends?" Max thought for a second before looking at Mike. She didn't want to upset him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "she doesn't talk mom! Shes a freak!" Karen ignored him, "you can ride your skateboard there if you'd like?" Max nodded slowly which put a smile on Karen's face. Mike rolled his eyes once again before going to the garage. "I'm sorry about him sweetheart. Have a nice time and heres some money for you and Mike," she pulled out two bags worth of hundreds of coins. Max nodded and took the small bags, running to the garage. 

The redhead tapped Mike on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and she flinched, thinking he was gonna hit her. She shakily held out the two bags. He gave her a small smile before taking one. She shook her head, still holding out the other one. He looked at her hands, they were so boney and they had scars everywhere. "No Max, that's yours. I can't take it." She shook her head again and threw the bag into his hands. She got on her skateboard and started to skate away. "Shit!" He shoved the two bags into his pockets and started biking after her. "Max!" 

The two made their way to the arcade. Mike put his bike in the bike rack and watched Max pick up her board. The party watched in annoyance as the girl fiddled with the wheels. Dustin was the first to speak up, "Mike can we have a word with you?" He eyed Max up and down, "alone." The raven haired boy nodded and walked away from Max. The group stopped walking and turned to him. "Okay what the hell Mike?!" He turned to Lucas and sighed. 

"Listen I didn't want to bring her or want her to come. But, of course, mother of the year forced her to come. I don't think she wants to be here either." 

Dustin rolled his eyes, "why is she so skinny?!" Mike shrugged again, "don't worry we can just avoid her in the arcade. I just need to make sure she doesn't run off." The rest of the party nodded as they walked back over to Max. She smiled shyly at them, trying to hide behind a few kids that were coming out of the arcade. Mike sighed and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm harshly, "I'm gonna hang out with my friends okay? Take your money and go play some games, don't leave the arcade without me and don't follow me. I'll come get you when it's time to go." He shoved the bag of money into her hands and let go of her. She nodded walking into the arcade quickly. Mike smiled back at his friends and held up a thumb.

It's been a good hour since the gang arrived at the arcade. Max had spent all her coins on dig dug while the rest had ran around the arcade like headless chicken. Forgetting what Mike had told her, she decided to go do some tricks on her board outside. The redhead had been riding and working on new tricks when a group of boys walked up to her. "Look! A girl on a skateboard!" Two of the boys laughed while the others crowded her. She looked around, hoping for a way to escape. To the poor girls luck, there was none. One of the boys took the board from her hand. She gasped and when to grab it when another boy grabbed her and held her back. "What you want it?" He waved it in her face and she nodded frantically. He smirked at her and snapped it on his knee, "here you go!" He threw it at her and laughed. More people started to crowd around them. The redhead gasped as tears filled her blue eyes. The boy that was hold her, threw her to ground. She grabbed the two halves of her skateboard as tears started to silently roll down her cheeks. "Aw are you gonna cry now? Is the little lesbian gonna cry now?" He kicked dust into her face as everyone laughed. One of the boys grabbed her by her hair and smacked her across the face. The group took turns hitting the small girl. 

"Dude we've been here for like two hours!" Dustin exclaimed, hitting the machine. "I'm well out of coins by now, what about you guys?" El looked in her pockets and found nothing in there. The rest of the boys shook their heads at Dustin, who swore his way out of the arcade. Mike looked down at his watch and sighed, "I should probably find Max and leave." El rolled her eyes and hugged the boy, kissing his cheek lightly. He blushed and smiled at her, "it's ok El."

He walked around the arcade quickly, looking for the small redhead. He didn't find her. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked up to the counter. "Can I help you," Keith asked munching on his chips. Mike nodded, "I'm looking for a redhead. Do you know if she walked into the bathroom by any chance?" Keith thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I saw her at the dig dug machine a couple minutes ago. Some boys were watching her, you could see if they know where she went." Mike nodded before going back to his friends. Will looked at him and immediately noticed that he was stressing out. "Hey Mike what's wrong?" 

"Max shes missing." El rolled her eyes at that. Mike sighed, looking at her. "I know El. But my moms gonna kill me!" 

Lucas looked at him, dumbfounded. "How do you lose a girl with hair like hers?!" The taller boy shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "That's why I'm freaking out! I told her not to leave but of course she doesn't listen!" Lucas looked at the doors and noticed a crowd. He pointed at it, "Mike!" 

The raven haired boy looked up and gasped before running out of the arcade, his friends following quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	4. Four ※

"What the-" the four kids looked at the crowd in front of them. Mike pushed past a bunch of kids, leading his group to the front. "Aw look the little gingers crying! How cute!" Upon hearing those words, Mike walked faster. He stopped at the image of Max sitting on the dirty street, holding her broken skateboard, bruised, and crying. He immediately ran over to her, pulling her in her arms. El looked at the boy with anger written on her face. She stomped over and smacked him, "are you crazy?! Who hits a little girl like that?! What the fuck?!" Mike walked away holding Max leaving El and Lucas to yell at everyone. He got on his bike and let Max sit on the back. "Its gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you home."

The two got gone twenty minutes later. Mike put his bike in the garage and walked inside with Max. He snuck her upstairs and called Nancy. She didn't answer so he went to her room to find no one there. "Shit!" The boy ran back to his room and sat next to the crying girl. Max was still holding the two broken halves of her board. She was looking down and whimpering. He knelt on the floor in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey it's okay. You're safe now."

Max started to try to put the broken skateboard back together. She kept trying to fit the cracks in each other like a little kid trying to put a broken toy back together. Mike sighed and hels her wrists lightly as if he was trying to calm down a small child. She still tried to put the broken board back together.

"Max it's broken."

"M-my board." She let the broken board fall from her hand and began to sob. Mike stood up and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly as her crying got worse. He pulled away from the hug quickly and knelt down again. "Max hey hey look at me, look right at me." He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. "Breathe, in and out. Slowly. Good just in and out."

※ _Max was four. She sat on_ _the sidewalk, ice cream melting down her cone and her red hair flying in her face. Billy walked back to her and chuckled, "hey ginger you're ice creams melting." He scared her! The small redhead gasped in shock and dropped her ice cream cone. Tears filled her bright blue eyes as she stared at the puddle on the floor. "B-Billy! You scared me and my ice cream!" A few tears escaped from her eyes as she clung to her older brothers leg. The blonde frowned and picked his sister up, placing her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. "Shh it's okay Maxie. It's okay! Hey Max look at me." She lifted her face from his shoulder and he smiled at her. "What If we go get you a new ice cream, hm? Would you like that." The small redhead thought for a second. She nodded her head, her red locks bouncing._

_The two siblings walked to the ice cream truck and Billy bought her a new cone. She ate her new ice cream happily. Billy walked over to a bench and sat down, setting Max on his lap. He was only sixteen at the time and took care of a four year old better than his own parents did! If you could even call them parents. Neil was an abusive asshole who married a cheap whore thirteen years younger than him. He smiled as he watched Max eat her ice cream while holding her favorite stuffed animal. It was a small blue dog, her father won it for her at a fair before the acc- let's not get into that. It was so sticky and dirty now, Billy would have to wash it._

_Max finished her ice cream and sighed happily. "I believe you owe me something Maxie," Billy said tickling the small girls sides. She giggled as she tried to get out of Billy's grip. "Billy stop! That tickles." She leaned back, letting her head rest on his chest. "That's the whole point silly! Now wheres my thank you?" He chuckled, holding her tightly. The small girl huffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Thank you Billy, can I go play now?" The blonde sighed, looking ahead. There were a bunch of rowdy kids he didn't like, but he couldn't say no to Max. "Sure baby, go ahead. But stay close and don't tall to strangers." The small redhead hopped off of his lap and ran to go play._

_Billy had been talking to this girl for thirty minutes now. He looked at his watch, realizing that him and Max were going to be late. "Hey it was nice talking to you, but I really have to go." The nice girl smiled at him, nodding. Billy ran to go find Max, only to see her squealing while riding a skateboard. "Max!" The small girl gasped as she looked at her brother. She lost her balance and went flying off the skateboard. One of the older kids, and Billy, ran to her. "Hey kid you okay," the older girl asked. Max nodded her head, "I really like your toy. It's fun," she giggled. The older girl who owned the board smiled at her, "thanks kid. You're a natural." Max smiled at that. Billy picked Max up, "are you sure your okay Maxie?" The redhead nodded again, "do you think mommy will get me one?" The two sixteen year olds just laughed._

_Max was now turning six. Billy was seventeen and driving around town like a maniac. He then remembered the girl he had exchanged numbers with. She was giving Max skateboarding lessons. He drove to her store, running in out of breath. The burnette girl, that was reading her magazine, jumped. "Billy! What's wrong?" Billy ran a hand through his hair, "its Max's birthday. I forgot to get her something and now I have no idea what to get! Jayden you gotta help me." The girl, Jayden, put her magazine down and walked around the counter. "I'm gonna help you don't worry just chill. Okay what does she like?"_

_"Hates barbies, dresses, she loves digging tho. Should I get her a shovel." The two have been sitting for twenty minutes listening to Billy list off what Max likes and Max hates. "Slow down there cowboy. What if, and hear me out, you get her her own board?" Billy's eyes lit up, that was perfect! He nodded quickly as Jayden went to go pick out a board. She returned and started to work on it. She put neon orange wheeled on it, the tape, and stickers Max would like on the bottom. "Here ya go," she handed it to Billy. "How much?" Jayden shook her head, "don't worry! It's on the house, babys birthday today." The blonde hugged her tightly, "thank you. Okay well I gotta go pick up the cake and decorations. God knows that son of a bitch Susan hasn't done anything for her daughter." Jayden rubbed his shoulder. He looked at her, "will you come? She doesn't have any friends and I know it'll make her happy." Jayden held his face in her hands, "of course I'll come. Let's go find a box for this and go m'kay?"_

_Max sat at the table with her blue dog. A pout was present on her lips as tears filled her eyes. She hugged her dog close to her, "it's okay puppy. More cake for us." The small girl sniffled as she hopped off her chair and waddled to the kitchen. She found the cupcakes she made with her mother the night before and took them out. They were chocolate cupcakes with blue frosting. She quickly ate one, getting blue frosting all over her cheeks and button nose. She brushed her red hair out of her face as she climbed on the chair again. The front door opened and she gasped. "Billy?"_

_The two older teens walked into the kitchen. Billy chuckled at Max's face as Jayden took a picture with her camera. "Maxie! You're a mess! What did you do to your face?" The redhead squealed as her older brother picked her up and spun her around. "Billy why don't you and Max go watch TV? I'll set up m'kay?" The blonde smiled at the other girl as he took Max to the living room. "Wait! I forgot puppy!" Max ran back as Jayden took the small blue dog off the table. She handed it to the small girl with a small bark. Max giggled as she ran back to her brother. Jayden smiled and started to decorate the room with blue, red, and yellow streamers. She set the wrapped present on the table. The wrapping paper was black with a sunflower pattern all over it. She opened the box of the cake and pulled out the beautiful decorated cake. It was a circular yellow cake. The flavor was chocolate, her favorite. It has beautiful sunflowers made out of frosting. The icing said 'happy birthday Maxie!' which was written in blue. She put a number six candle and lit it. She started to softly sing happy birthday while walking towards the living room._

_Billy picked Max up and started to walk towards the kitchen, meeting Jayden in the middle. They both sang happy birthday, watching the girl smile. They finally finished and Billy lowered her a little to let her blow out the candles. "Happy birthday madmax," Jayden said kissing the girls cheek softly. She placed the cake on the table as Billy set Max down. The small redhead was babbling nonsense to her stuffed animal as the two teens watched, smiling. Max waited as if the toy was answering her. She then gasped, "you're right!" She looked up at her older brother, "Billy puppy told me I should ask if you got me anything." The blonde shook his head, chuckling. "Of course I did baby. You wanna go see what you got?" The girl squealed for what seemed like the millionth time today and nodded, bouncing on her feet. Jayden laughed as Billy scooped her up again and ran to the kitchen. She followed almost as fast._

_He set Max on the chair and handed her a wrapped box. "Can I open it?" His heart melted as he saw her eyes fill up with excitement. The blonde nodded and Max started to rip at the pretty wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped, "you got me one?! Thank you thank you thank you!" The girl hugged her brother tightly. Jayden watched smiling. "Only the best for my girl. Jayden helped too." The redhead looked at the girl and hugged her just as tight as she did Billy._ ※

"My board." The girl croaked out again. Mike held her in a tight embrace, "hey its okay we can get you a new one? Let just throw this one out m'kay?" He let go of her and went to go pick up the two peices. She started to scream out no and he stopped walking. "Okay okay we won't get rid of it okay? Let's just- we'll get you a new one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell character development? Theres a little of Max's back story. Don't worry you'll get a lot more of that sooner or later. Also Jayden is played by Shelby Simmons! She is my own character, just so you know ♡ also please comment I love hearing what you think about my fics 
> 
> \- A


	5. Five ※

Mike woke up to the alarm beeping loudly. He looked around the room, noticing his empty bed. "What the-" he started to say when he noticed a small body next to him. He yelped in shock, falling off the bed. "What the fuck?!" He screeched, waking Max. She looked around, looking for her broken board. Mike quickly stood up, "what the fuck, Max?!" The tired girl looked up at him. He looked at the floor, noticing her board in two halves. "Right, we'll get you a new one today okay? Get ready we gotta get to school."

_※ "Maxie! Wake up sweetheart, it's your first day of kindergarten!" Billy said, shaking the tiny four year old. She opened her eyes, putting the cover back over her head. "Not now Biwwy." She said softly, sighing. He picked her up, walking over to the bathroom. "No! No potty! No need to go!" Billy chuckled, placing her on the ground. "You have to Maxie. Go potty and brush your teeth okay? I'll get your clothes ready baby doll."_

_Billy picked out a baby pink dress, placing it on the bed. He picked out the cutest pair of blue sneakers, placing them next to the dress. "Billy! 'M done!"_

_He walked over to the bathroom, opening the door to see Max sitting on the ground. He scooped her up swiftly. "Did you go potty?"_

_She nodded proudly. "Did you wash your hands?" She rubbed her still wet hands all over his face. "Did you brush your teeth?" She opened her mouth and breathed in his face. "Good girl. I think you deserve some candy after school today." The small redhead gasped, nodding quickly. "Okay sweetheart. Just put on your dress and-"_

_"NOOOOO."_

_"Hey hey no yelling what's wrong baby?" He sat her down on the bed, kneeling in front of her. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "No dress, I don' like it!"_

_"Baby doll-"_

_"Not wearing it."_

_"I know sweetheart but I haven't had time to do the laundry okay, please sweetheart just wear this and I'll get you ice cream later."_

_Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Pomise?" She held out her pinky._

_"I promise." He said, hooking their pinkies together. The blonde looked at his watch and gasped. He pulled his shirt off quickly, running out of the room to get himself changed._

_***_

_"Maxie baby come on we gotta go!" He said knocking on her door. "I'm in the wivingoom!" Billy walked to the livingroom, laughing as soon as he saw her. Her bright red hair was messy, she had over ten bracelets covering her arms, a necklace her and Billy made out of beads, his shirt, and her mom's heels. She also had managed to get lipstick everywhere but her lips. "Maxie! What happened to the pretty dress I gave you?"_

_"Yuckie!"_

_He picked her up, tossing her in the air carefully. She squealed, holding onto her blue dog for dear life. "Biwwy!"_

_"Come on you silly let's go get you cleaned up." ※_

"Max! We gotta go!"

The redhead got up quickly, throwing on a yellow hoodie with jeans. She wanted to hide as much as possible. "That's it! I'm leaving you can walk!" The door slammed, causing the girl to jump. She pulled out a picture from under her pillow, hugging it tightly. "Where are you?" She whispered quietly. Max pit the picture down and grabbed her bag, running out of the house.

She finally arrived at school, missing first hour. Max went to her locker, putting her things in while looking at her schedule. '2nd hour: P.E.' Okay great she has her uniform with her. The bell rang, causing her to jump. Students filled the hallway, crowding. Max closed her ears while walking to the locker room. Loud noises weren't really her thing.

***

"Mike I have to get to class!"

"Okay Okay but just one moreeee."

"Okay Mr. Whiny pants." She giggled kissing his cheek lightly. The brunette smirked, walking to her next class. She walked over to her locker, getting her P.E. things.

El walked into the locker room, noticing every spot was taken. She spotted an open spot and walked to it. There was a familiar redhead next to her. Rolling her eyes, she began to change. Once she finished, she noticed Max staring at her. "You got a problem?" The small redhead shook her head and took off her shirt slowly. El couldn't help but notice how skinny she was. Every part of her body softened.

She then felt herself become angry upon seeing all the girls scars. From big to small, new to old. How could anyone let this happen to someone so young, so small. It reminded her of her time in the lab. How she grew up with no love for twelve years. Then Hopper adopted her and she finally had love, she was comfortable and happy. Now she felt bad. This girl had just come from God knows where without any love, then her and the party made it worse. She winced remembering how tightly Mike had held her arm at the arcade, or when she was on the floor. She looked so broken, so scared. It wasn't fair. These girls did nothing to deserve what happened to them. They went through abuse for years, no one helping them, no one saving them. So yeah, it wasn't fair.

"Max?" El put her hand on her arm

The blue-eyed girl backed up into the wall, hugging herself. The brunette took her hand back, "Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." Max nodded, walking past her into the gym. El sighed following her, but making no attempt to talk to her again.

***

The five kids sat at the lunch table. The boys talking about their latest D&D campaign. El was staring at the ginger who was looking for a place to sit. She tapped Mike's shoulder. He turned around, nodding for her to go on. "How come she isn't eating?" She nuged her chin to the entrance of the lunch room. Mike looked over for a second before turning back to El. "Dunno, don't care."

"Does she eat at home?"

"No, why?"

"I saw her, in the locker room. She doesn't look good Mike. Her ribs and bones stick out."

"Why do you care?"

She turned to Lucas, "Excuse me?"

"I mean you never seemed to care before, so why now?"

He was right. Why did she care? It's not like they're friends.

"I don't- I don't know. I just I guess she just- she-"

"El are you okay," Will was now looking at her.

"She reminds me of when I first escaped from the lab. Doesn't talk, and barley eats."

"She eats." Mike looked at El concerned, trying to make her feel better.

El's head snapped towards Mike, "what does she eat?"

"I um- f-food."

"Sure." And with that, she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> \- A


End file.
